Alkylaromatic sulfonates are well known surfactants, finding use in various detergent and similar applications. These compositions are typically formed through the alkylation of benzene with partially dehydrogenated paraffins in order to form a linear alkylbenzene (LAB), which comprises a hydrocarbyl radical appended to a benzene ring. The LAB is then subjected to sulfonation, in which a sulfonate group is chemically bonded to a carbon atom in the benzene ring structure of the LAB. The resulting linear alkylbenzene sulfonate (LAS) therefore contains a hydrophilic sulfonate group and a hydrophobic hydrocarbyl portion. Alkylation and sulfonation processes useful for forming LAB and LAS compositions are well known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,839.
Petroleum sulfonates are another type of alkylaromatic sulfonate. These compositions are formed from a simpler process of sulfonating crude oil or a crude oil distillation cut. Although the formation is simpler, these compositions typically suffer from significant drawbacks, including a very broad distribution of sulfonated aromatic species and the presence of large amounts of inactive material such as saturates.